Jedi Knight: The Force Unleashed
by Trapped Behind A Wall
Summary: Kyle Katarn and Jaden Koor uncover the cloning base on Kamino and what they find there may bring the Jedi to it's knees when a clone of Galen Marek wants to revive The Empire and decides to go to The Valley Of The Jedi in order to do it and demands Katarn takes him to it. He agrees but only if Jaden and Luke Skywalker tag along. There are plans from all sides, characters may die.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle Katarn and Jaden Korr were running away.

Usually they had an almost flawless track record. Kyle especially was used to going up against the odds but they visited Kamino under the suspicion that cloning was still happening since The Clone Wars.

The force that blew open the door behind them was enough for both to have their lightsabers at the ready. The shadowy figure was walking closely with his lightsaber held behind his arm as opposed to in front of it. Jaden activated the second blade.

"Don't come any closer!" she yelled with the tinge of fear in her voice.

"Relax kid" Kyle said, "The odds are usually not in my favour"

The shadowy figure was revealed to be a young man with short hair. His lightsaber was the colour of blood and the intensity in his face let them know that there will be some spilled tonight.

"Where's my master?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" the blue Twi'lek replied, only to have her be lifted off the ground, strangled by his force power.

"I am in touch with the Force, I know you're lying." the cold assassin retorted. "Tell me the truth"

"Vader had been dead for thirty years!" Katarn replied.

"The Empire then must have fallen" he replied before grabbing Katarn's head. The Valley Of The Jedi, The Scepter of Markor Ragnos, Desann, Jerec, his involvement with the destruction of The First Death Star, Tavion, Luke, The Dark Stormtroopers. Nothing was untouched in that brief moment.  
"You're a hero then" he said.

Katarn force pushed him back and used the remaining power to both absorb and protect from The Force and lightsabers He leaped forward he swung his lightsaber but the figure threw him out the window.

"The Valley Of The Jedi" he said "I need to resurrect my master."

"No" Jaden replied using her lightsaber to try and cut off his feet but to no avail.

"Listen, i don't think you know how powerful I am but if I use the power that place holds, I will be as powerful as Darth Plagueis" he said, "Don't you want some of that power"

"Jaden, NO!" Katarn said throwing all he could into electrocuting this man. He then manages to cause a shockwave in The Force, throwing Katarn into the oceans and Jaden trying to fight him. She threw her lightsaber at him and pulls him into it's path. The cut doesn't kill him but it does it's job in stopping him from leaving. She then attacks him again, not killing him. More, she is subduing him.

"You killed my friend and my master" she said, "I have no reason to not kill you right here, except treading my way around being pushed to The Dark Side"

"Take me to Skywalker" he said, "He'll be shocked when he finds out who I am."

* * *

On the oceans of Kamino, Kyle was being thrown by the seas. He tried using the force to grab onto the bottom of the cities He leaps but that seems to make things worse. He did his best swimming considering the circumstances. He has been in far worse then an ocean planet. He was able to get there but not before he saw The Raven's Claw leave the planet.

"No, Jaden. What are you doing" he muttered to himself. He was able to get a transmission up and running to his partner Jan Ors.

"Jan, it's Kyle. Can you get to Luke and tell him that I survived and I will escape." he ended the transmission, if someone as powerful as the adversary he just fought got their hands on The Valley Of The Jedi or the Scepter of Markor Ragnos, then nothing will be able to stop him. He might as well do his research on who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Galen Marek was in restraints.

Jaden walked in with him right behind her. She knew the only reason he hadn't attempted breaking out of the restraints is that there are 50 Jedi there ready to defend if something went wrong and combined wasn't a match for this man. She walked in and threw him down in front of Luke.

"Jaden-?"  
"This man killed Kyle!" She said "He wants to see you"  
"Interesting" he replied "Who are you?"  
"Your father's apprentice" he replied.  
"No, that's impossible, my father never had an apprentice"  
"Are you so sure?" he said "I'm not the original. He died when he lost his sanity and I'm not the second. He died trying to kill my master, so if I may introduce myself. I am Galen Marek III"  
"I know you're telling the truth but it seems like a lie" Luke said  
"No it isn't" Marek replied "I may not have been the one trained by him but I perfected what he wanted in a son"  
"There was good in him, I made him see that!" Luke replied  
"What if I am right?" Marek asked "Did you see the old Jedi Order-?"

"We've changed since then!" Luke retorted

Marek remained silent. He didn't know what the New Jedi Order was doing since the last he could remember was Vader being alive and the man that he rightfully was. Then why couldn't he get the traitor pilot who he saw die the same night Galen Marek II was murdered by him out of his head? He murdered the original Marek's friends and Vader rarely visited him. He then knew something, this man was Luke Skywalker, the one that almost single-handedly destroyed the Empire.  
"It's funny, did Vader not mention me?" Marek asked "No, it was clear why. I'm his back-up."

Luke held his lightsaber to his throat. Jaden restrained him.  
"Don't listen to him. He may have killed Kyle but we need to take him prisoner."  
"I would like to see Skywalker!" a familiar voice said the door opened to reveal Jan Ors.  
"Kyle's alive." she said being held back by Jedi. Luke gestured to them to let her inside.  
"I threw him out on the oceans of Kamino, if he is alive, he won't be for long." Marek said  
"He was able to send me a transmission." Jan said  
"I'll send someone to get him." Luke assured.

* * *

On Kamino Kyle was finding more and more evidence that Vader had a secret apprentice. Things get sketchy on what happened but it looks like he was the one responsible for creating the rebellion. Kyle still could have still been a lackey fed by lies and propaganda if Marek never existed. He was known to have extreme power in the force to the point that he barely uses his lightsaber. This made Kyle laugh considering he was the one with lightsabers and multiple guns to rely on as well as The Force. Every single reference said he fell in love with his pilot, Juno who died about 10 years before Kyle met Jan. If that was true and this Marek murdered his first clone then he would have to be in his mid 60's.  
"Well, that's weird" he muttered to himself  
Looking around it was a miracle this place even had the power for him to look all this up. In fact, it seemed to be a missing planet that was used as far back as the time of the Old Republic considering how ancient this all seemed. Above all others he must be the one to ensure that this Marek doesn't reach The Valley Of The Jedi. He read on all the stories about Jedi such as Revan, The Exile and Plagueis.

Looking through the hallways he managed to find the cloning equipment. All this stuff had been banned after the Clone Troopers proved ineffective save for Boba Fett who seemed about as durable as a lightsaber, Katarn was one who wanted to know his secret of surviving things he shouldn't have such as being eaten by the Sarlacc on Tatooine. He decided to pass the time and not go off on a tangent of different thoughts to tell Luke about Juno.  
"Luke, it's Kyle."  
"Kyle!" A surprised and relieved Jaden screamed  
"I would like to speak to Galen Marek" Katarn replied  
"I really should congratulate you on surviving that." he said

"I surprise even myself at things like that" Kyle said "But you, old man seem to be something else."  
"Old man?"  
"Cut the crap, I've seen the records here" he replied "I also know the reason the other clone and the original Galen Marek parted ways with the Empire. It seems you have some of the memories of at least one of them."  
"Kyle, I don't have the memories of the original Galen Marek" he replied "And I don't care for traitors such as yourself"  
It sounded like someone hit him.  
"When will my transport arrive?" Kyle asked  
"In about an hour and a half" Luke replied.  
"Galen... Did you ever know about Juno?"

* * *

Marek was frozen.  
"I have everything here." Katarn replied  
"She was a traitor" Marek said  
"Who have you sent instead of me?" Jan asked  
"A reliable friend" Luke replied.

* * *

On the Milennium Falcon Chewbacca was trying to navigate through the storms of Kamino as well as re-entry. R2 and 3PO were bounced around the craft.  
"Please try to get us there safely you brute. My shell will need repairs" the golden robot said followed by an angry roar from the cockpit.  
They landed on the very platform Katarn was waiting in and he was brought up.  
"Good to see you Chewie"

"Kyle Katarn! Why did you bring us here?! I almost died! Look" he said pointing to a small dint in his lefty shoulder. "We've been domed since that Sith Lord came here."  
"Chewie" Katarn said walking into the cockpit "I hear you might need a co-pilot." he sat down in the co-pilot's chair "Mind if I join?"  
Chewie gave a nod of appreciation. They were off into hyperspace. Readty for whatever it was that awaited them back home.


	3. Chapter 3

The Millennium Falcon landed and Katarn walked right by all the Jedi. "You have no questions for me" he mind tricked. For the most part, it didn't work but everyone got the idea. He walked in and Marek was in restraints, He looks like he has been interrogated.  
"The Secret apprentice." Katarn said "Tell me, if you're powerful enough to pull a Star Destroyer into the atmosphere of a planet, why are you here?"  
"I need to know the location to The Valley Of The Jedi" he replied  
"Luke knows, why not tell him?" Katarn asked  
"Because you are corruptable, he isn't. I've seen your memories and how Desann created most of the new Dark Jedi" he replied "So, take me there or I'll choke the life out of everyone here."  
"Under the escort of Jaden Koor, Jan Ors, Luke Skywalker and the crew of the Milennium Falcon." Katarn demanded "Or I'm not going."  
Everyone was shocked he said yes.  
"Want me to resurrect someone, like say a father?" he asked.

Galen Marek knew too much. He knew of Morgan Katarn a Force Sensitive who never made it into the Jedi Academy under the guise of the Old Republic and made Katarn convinced that The Rebellion did it considering the planet he was from and the lies The Empire told. It was Jan showing him what really happened that turned him back.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Jan asked  
"I would like everyone inside the Falcon, we need to talk about this." Kyle said

* * *

"-If Galen Marek can drain energy from The Valley for being a Jedi then so can we." Kyle explained  
"I agree with doing this" Luke replied "There are students here that could get caught in the crossfire that wouldn't be a match"|  
"To be fair, neither are we like this" Jaden replied  
"You haven't been to the Valley" Katarn replied, "That's because the only one I trust with it's location is Luke"  
"Why?" Jaden asked "I've been a good apprentice to you."  
"The responsibility of keeping it a secret is paramount. Didn't you hear about Desann almost becoming the next Emperor based on him giving his disciples Force Powers."  
"But you killed him." Jaden retorted "We can keep the situation under control"  
"He would have started his reign if I didn't finish him off." Katarn said "Same thing with Jerec."  
They knew to keep quiet. Galen Marek went on board.

"What do you plan on doing with this piece of junk?" Marek asked  
"It's either this or I toss you out in the vaccum of space, either way. I hold all the cards here" Katarn said  
"Either take me there or I kill Jan." Marek replied, Katarn could now see why they called him "Starkiller" in his day.

In the cockpit, Jan and Chewbacca were flying out of Yavin IV unaware of the Imperial Remnants that arrived after they left.

"I have a question Marek." Katarn asked.  
"Go ahead. Just be aware that I can squeeze this ship in like an empty can of Ruby Biels"  
"Are you really the third Galen Marek?" Katarn asked.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Marek asked  
"When Jango Fett was cloned, all of them aged the same way a human being does. Thus you pushing your mid 60's doesn't sit right."  
"Jango Fett's 3 million clones were also programmed to have a point where they stop aging" Marek said "I reached that age."

Jaden was walking to the cockpit where Jan was.  
"You've known him longer then any of us. Do you think he knows what he's doing?"  
"I'm not going to answer that." Jan replied "There have been times when he seemingly runs in without a second thought but seems to do okay."  
"I've seen it, I did it when Tavion resurrected Markor Ragnos."  
"Well, I don't know about ancient history." Jan said "But he has you and Luke in case of back-up so he knows he won't be able to do this alone.  
Chewbacca roared in agreement.  
"How far away are we?" Luke said walking in  
"About 3 systems."

Luke walked into where Marek and Kyle were.  
"I feel a great disturbance in the Force." Luke said "I may have to go back."  
"Go back?" Katarn asked "I think this is a more pressing issue."  
"I feel as though something is going on at The Jedi Academy." Luke said  
Marek knew that The Imperial Remnants are going to destroy the Academy and The Jedi. He also knew Katarn wasn't sincere about his intentions but when they get there he will kill them.


	4. Chapter 4

4000 YEARS EARLIER

The Ebon Hawk managed to find an Uncharted planet that has the remains of The Star Forge on it. An ancient and all-powerful weapon that Malak used to attempt to dominate The Galaxy by using it to take away the power of The Force. Revan walked out.  
"I'll go alone." he said, weary about having to kill his friend Bastila earlier.  
He decided to finish what he started and destroy it as opposed to damaging it. Something so powerful shouldn't be in evil hands and it could be repaired at the state it's in. Looking at it, he decided to place bombs around it. Once it exploded he noticed something. A place of such Force energy that he knew he needed to protect it. He can't destroy it as is. So he walked back to The Ebon Hawk

He walked in.  
"I have to stay here" He said"But you can't." Carth replied "Not after all we went though to get Malak."  
"There is a place of huge Force Energy here, it's too vast to leave unguarded" Revan said  
"But this planet's uncharted" Mission Retorted "You can just leave it here."  
"Until somebody charts it." Revan said. "There aren't many options."  
"I'll stay." Jolee said "I'm almost at the end of my life kid, and I've been a hermit on Kashyyk. It seems fitting."  
"You turned me from The Dark Side" Juhani said "If I can do anything to owe you back, it would be to do that."  
"Thank you but it has to be me." Revan said  
"So you're just going to leave us?" Mission asked  
"No. You, Carth, Zaalbar, HK-47 and T3-M4 need to go out and live your own lives"  
Zaalbar roared in frustration but Revan knew he was going to bring up the life debt he made on Taris before it exploded.  
"Look, Zaalbar you fulfilled it on the adventure we just had." Revan said "Go with Mission."

They decided to leave despite the heartbreak on board.  
"It was the right thing to do" Juhani said looking at The Valley. "This is no place for anyone not trained in The Force.  
"I just feel terrible." Revan said  
"This is a place that needs protection." Jolee said "We might as well use it.

The place was a cave that slowly but surely lead to a larger room with a half-sphere stone altar with the ghosts of The Jedi circling around the altar. They needed to stay here for the rest of their lives. There were creatures that lived here but it was guarding The Valley that was the single most important thing.

* * *

Years have passed and Jolee died protecting it. It was then they saw Jolee's ghost. Faded and emanating a blue light.  
"This place, it's so vast with power." Jolee said "It's not just The Force but our lives. This is where The Jedi go to die."

* * *

So entranced they called out and started talking to the spirits of the dead Jedi. Years passed and Juhani died. He ended up alone, thinking he maybe going mad he fought off all intruders as he had done for 50 years at this point. Each time it was getting harder, it was rare but intruders from The Dark Side did arrive and he did kill them. So many more months of solitude, still conflicted about the day he killed Bastila and Malak, his old apprentice. Malak may have deserved it but Bastila could have been redeemed. He was getting weary of all the time he was fighting. He then saw Juhani and Jolee.  
"Now is your time. You protected this Valley for so long." Juhani said "It's time to rest."  
Looking past, he also saw the ghost of Mission, she may have been Force Sensitive this whole time.  
"Revan!" she exclaimed  
"Mission, Juhani, Jolee. You're all here." he said He left his life and went over to be one of the Force Ghosts. Turning around he then saw Bastila.  
"Thank you." She said.  
And his eyes closed as he breathed his last breath. His corpse then disintegrated and joined the corpses on the altar. His body may have died but his spirit still lives in The Valley Of The Jedi.


	5. Chapter 5

Katarn dreaded them landing on the planet. It was nothing but desert, but there seemed to be sings of life that existed about 4000 years ago. The Falcon landed but once they left they saw the building structure within the rock around the Valley. They decided to land on the rock where Katarn killed Saris, one of Jerec's Apprentices. It wasn't that far. Once they got out, they saw the Reborn waiting for them. A cult of people Desann and Tavion used to become Jedi by using the Valley, there seemed to be three dozen Reborn there.  
"You see, Kyle. I know you were playing me since the beginning so how about this deal. You take me to the valley, and you won't get killed."  
"I've faced enough Reborn to know how to kill each of them" Katarn said  
"But you don't know how to stop me." Marek replied.  
"The odds are usually against me when I protect the Valley." Katarn replied.  
"How about I kill the Wookie and your lover if you don't take us there."  
"Okay." Katarn replied.  
Marching like prisoners Katarn saw the sea creatures that he saw the first time he found the valley. He used the force to knock some rocks to disorient a Reborn into falling in. He may have The Force given to him, but he wasn't born Force Sensitive like Katarn was. That was until he felt a lightsaber hilt pressed against his back.  
"Don't even think about it." Marek said.  
"You felt nothing then except for Darth Vader." Katarn said "Not even for Juno."  
"I told you she was a traitor!" Marek said  
"I can sense that there's a hint of regret in you killing the original Galen Marek team 20 years ago."  
The lightsaber was drawn but it was also drawn by all Katarn's companions, the Reborn and Katarn himself.  
"Things migth get hasty like this Kyle." Luke said "We don't need this."  
"Quite right." Katarn said "I'll just wait until we get to the valley."

* * *

Revan was too old of a Jedi ghost to be seen, but he had seen everything that went on in the invasion. He flew through walls down to the Valley itself. There was the one place he can be visible. He summoned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Juhani, Jolee, Rahn and Yoda.  
"Look, we need to protect this valley once more."  
"I feel the disturbance." Anakin said "It's of my apprentice."  
"I sense my son is with them." said Morgan Katarn. "He needs to be protected."  
"When my apprentice is in the Valley, he will be powerful enough to give us life again."  
"We don't need that." Revan said "We will use it to fight him but once he dies we won't be able to live again."  
"He could be turned." Juhani said "I mean you did that to me on Dantooine."

* * *

Katarn was still trying to find a way to stop the Reborn and Marek. As he looked at the 50foot drop and the spiral pathway down the first three times he was there he decided to jump off and pull the most senior Reborn down with him. They both activated their lightsabers and fought. swinging until Katarn pushed himself up from hitting the ground to lower himself more safely. This started a fight between the Reborn and The Jedi. Katarn pulled out his signature blaster and shot the stormtroopers. Marek leaped down and through the hallways Katarn was standing in front of. He felt his power again as he was able to push him into the rock behind him. He quickly healed using the Force. He then activated his lightsaber and ran off to face Marek.

"Luke" he said on his comm "I have to face Marek alone." he said  
"May the force be with you Kyle" he said

He continued running to the doors as Marek was about to open them, Katarn pulled him back, then cut his back. Marek was writhing in pain and got up.  
"Come on Katarn, I hope you've still got some fight in you!"

He pulled the doors open and ran up to the center of the Valley. Marek followed but it was too late. Katarn felt the Spirit of Revan possess him. Then he felt Jolee, Juhani, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker possess him.  
"I've still got fight in me."

Without a second thought both hurled the ability to force push. It seems both had the same destructive power but the walls and ceilings above them began to crack. Kyle then leaped towards Marek, parried by being pushed to the ceiling. Katarn then leaped back down and Marek was running to the Valley to take whatever power it still had. This caused him to go inside the dome of rock where the force energy was strongest. Katarn then followed, hoping it had changed in the 15 years since he was last there.


	6. Chapter 6

The Reborn were fighting the Jedi until the ground shook a couple of times.  
"Our master has won!" one said.  
They continued fighting hoping for the best. They were slowly winning. They were able to win against them and started running towards the Valley, hoping for the best.

* * *

Inside Revan, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Juhani, Yoda and Jolee were all alive inside the Valley. Kyle was knocked out but as he came to he saw the 5 of them fighting Marek while Yoda was using the Force to throw chunks of The Valley at Marek. Marek seemed to pick up Katarn's ability to use the Force to speed as fast as he can during combat. Katarn could even tell he wasn't a lightsaber master like he was, but overwhelmed him in the past due to his Force abilities. As we was overwhelmed by the other Jedi. He pushed them all back, creating a shockwave.  
"Master, I was here to save you!" Marek cried  
"I've been saved by my son, Luke." Anakin retorted  
"So be it" Marek said before stabbing Anakin, His body may have died in The Valley again in that one moment but his ghost was still there.  
"You can't win." he said

Marek then cut down the other Jedi after a long pause between them. Their ghosts were also in the Valley as well. Katarn then leaped into the air but Marek then felt a small spirit of the first Dark Jedi to take power from The Valley. Jerec. As he was about to cut through Marek he was pushed back.  
"We meet again, Katarn." Jerec said  
Katarn started to fight Jerec and Marek leaped out of the Valley itself. They started fighting through the valley. This time Jerec seemed to be stronger then he was.

* * *

Luke, Jan, Jaden Chewie ran to the Valley doors. They saw Galen Marek leap from the dome.  
"NO!" Jan screamed. Marek in response pulled her closer to him before cutting her down. Everyone had their sabers at the ready and Chewie was running outside to not get in on the action. He was a brave Wookie but he knew this was not his fight. As Marek was fighting them they knew he was wounded. a well placed crossbow shot hit him in the head. This may have killed him if he didn't use the force to deflect it on the other Jedi. Jaden then threw her left handed lightsaber to try and cut his head off. Marek deflected it with is lightsaber but not before her right handed lightsaber cut his arm off. More Imperials ran in to corner them.  
"Don't try it" An admiral said to them. "We've killed everyone at The Jedi Temple on Yavin 4."

Rosh, Leia, Mara and so many countless others... All dead. They decided to be taken prisoner.  
"I must thank you Starkiller" The Admiral said "You've now given us the location of The Valley Of The Jedi."

* * *

Katarn sensed all that was happening. Jerec then attempted leaping out of The Valley the same way Marek did, Katarn then cut him in half.  
He must follow them. Because now he's after vengeance.

As he got out he found out there was nothing there but a severed arm.  
"Clouded by your anger, you are" a familliar voice said  
"Listen, I have everything in my power to stop The Jedi Order from becoming Obsolete again. Do you want that Yoda?"  
"Support you, I do. At risk of falling to The Dark Side, you are."  
"I'm always at risk of falling to The Dark Side" Katarn said "I am not a conventional Jedi."  
"Listen to him" Morgan said "You have a right to be angry but you don't want that emotion to be fed"  
"I'm calm" Katarn said "Revan."  
"Yes?"  
"I want to know if The Ebon Hawk can be found here."  
"I told the rest of the people I was with to take it and leave."

* * *

Jaden on the Star Destroyer saw TIE Fighters leave.  
"Why do that?" she thought out loud  
"Because the turned Jedi sensed a Force presence down there." The Admiral said "We're just going to kill him the same way we killed the rest of the Jedi."

* * *

As Katarn got out of The Valley, he saw troopers. He pulled out a rifle and started shooting. They started to run up to him and shoot but he would shoot quicker. Once they all died, he leaped up and saw the TIE Fighters.  
"That'll do" He said before trying to don some stormtrooper armour.

The TIE Fighter went back to The Star Destroyer. When Katarn got out he saw there was no sign of the prisoners.  
"The remaining presence of The Force... It's gone?"  
"Affirmative." Katarn stated "He was a fighter, everyone else is dead."  
"But he's dead?"  
"I shot him in the head, that usually does the trick."  
Annoyed at Katarn's remark, he scoffed and left. Katarn walked to the room that controls the Detention block.  
"May I request interrogating the prisoners."  
"No." The officer said "They're Jedi. They could do their mind trick on you."  
"You will let me see them." Katarn said  
"I will let you see them.  
Alarmed the other 2 officers got up. But another mind trick made sure they'll never know.  
Walking through with more Troopers to guide him He opened the door to see the remaining Jedi.  
"You have full faith in my ability to interrogate them." Katarn said to the Stormtroopers. They complied. and locked the doors.

"I'm here to rescue you." Katarn said "However, it won't be like this."  
"We are the last of The Jedi." Luke said.  
"I need proof of that." Katarn said "And I can think of people that can help. I have to leave before Marek discovers me."

He ran out and took another TIE fighter after mind tricking that it was a registered flight. He went down to The Valley. He needed The Milennium Falcon for this.


	7. Chapter 7

Katarn flew the Falcon to Yavin 4. He saw the remains of The Jedi Academy. Everyone was dead, there was so much rubble and bodies. He saw Rosh Penin, his other student dead with lightsaber cuts. He then fojund the one survivor.  
"You!" Leia said "Why did you lead them here!"  
"Leia, stop!" Katarn said "I only found out about it acouple of days ago. I need you and Han."  
"My son..." she said "My son has joined them."  
Kyle couldn't know what it was like.  
"They killed Jan too." Katarn said "I need to see Han."  
"He refused going on your little escapades with Darth Vader's secret apprentice." Leia said "What makes you think he'll listen."  
"They have Chewie."

* * *

On the Falcon Han was angry with Kyle.  
"You bastard." Han said "Why couldn't you rescue him when you had the chance?"  
"Because we need The Republic Fleet to stand a chance against Marek at this point."  
"I don't care what you need to do, just get him out."  
"I need more people." Katarn said "That's why I want you to contact the New Republic Fleet."  
"What?!" Han said  
"I don't know if you know your history but Revan from The Mandilorian Wars was helping me in The Valley."  
"Don't screw this up."  
"I won't." Katarn said  
"The Fleet is on their way."  
"Listen, even if I don't come out, when they're free - destroy it."

* * *

As they were getting to the Star Destroyer, Katarn managed to get on board. He was for the most part able to slice his way through the stormtroopers or shoot them depending on how close they may have been. He made his way to the control room, he shut down the locks for the prisoners. He then heard the firing of blasters on the cameras and nothing but the grunts of Imperial Stormtroopers' deaths. He was running, trying to get to them. Once he got to The Detention Block was when he threw everyone their lightsabers.  
"So it should be a clear path to the exits then." Jaden said  
"No, they know I'm here and you've escaped." Katarn replied.

* * *

Han was beginning to get shot down but he could handle himself as much as possible. Where ever Katarn was with Chewie, he better be quick.

* * *

As they were about to leave, Shadowtroopers were on both sides of the room. They started fighting. These weren't like The Reborn, they were better trained. Everyone was trying their best to stand their ground and continue fighting the dozen that were there. They continued cutting the Shadowtroopers after a while but it was a struggle.

"We need to get to the Falcon!" Katarn said  
"Han's here?" Luke said  
"I'll hold them off. Go!"  
"I'm not going without you!" Jaden said  
"You must go with them."  
"You're my friend and my teacher." Jaden said "I have to."  
They continued. as the others escaped. Awaiting the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Marek was angrily storming through to the people piloting the Star Destroyer.  
"Set course for Coruscant" he said "If We're going down we're taking the Jedi with us!"  
They obeyed.  
He managed to look at the hangar and see the Falcon leaving. He then sent out all TIE Fighters to shoot it down, controlling it at will. He saw their guns firing back and hitting them, Soon he just threw all of the remaining 3 at the Falcon expecting it to slowly drift to the planet below. They made the jump to Hyperspace. He quickly made his way to Engineering.

"Listen." he said "When we pull out of hyperspace, kill everything from the power to life support."

* * *

Katarn and Jaden were thrown back by hyperspace.  
"Jaden get in the blast door!" Katarn said  
Jaden complied and Katarn followed, he managed to grab the lever using his force powers to suck out the Shadowtroopers. The doors closed and the lever was pulled.  
"Kyle. what did you do?"  
"The troopers are gone."  
"We have to keep moving" Jaden said  
"Good idea. We need to kill Marek once and for all."

* * *

The Falcon took moderate damage. But now that R2D2 and Chewbacca fixed it like that trip from Hoth to Bespin and their escape they were catching up.  
"I sense they're going to Coruscant." he said "They're intending on destroying the New Republic."  
"Katarn might have saved the Fleet's life." Han remarked  
"Then I hope whatever they plan on doing, they make it quick." Luke said

* * *

Katarn was running to the pilot seats of a Star Destroyer. He walked in and killed everyone there.  
"Jaden." Katarn said on his comm, "Marek is not here but I can't pull out of Hyperspace either."  
"I'm making my way there now." she said  
Katarn pulled out of hyperspace at the right moment and saw exactly where he was.  
"This is insane!" he said "One against millions of ships!"  
Their disbelief was soon interrupted by the lights turning off. Then them beginning to float. Katarn shot off down the hallways.  
"Stay here Kid, I'm going to stop this."  
"Why? It means we've won!" Jaden replied  
"Do you feel that the nose of the ship is slowly sinking?" Katarn asked  
"Now that you mention it-"  
"In about 30 minutes we'll hit the planet!" Katarn said "Jaden, if you can redirect it even by a little bit do it doesn't hit it then you'll be a hero again."  
"Where are you going?" Jaden asked  
"I'm finishing what I've started." he said.  
"But I can't move all this on my own!" Jaden said  
"Then get the consoles working and steer it." Katarn said

* * *

Katarn entered Engineering where there are huge cylinders of metal and ladders in order to get to each of them. He's seen they're turned off. He sees the power and flips it back on. The Gravity however seemed to be slashed along with the control to turn on the engines.  
"Jaden I've restored power but The Engines are slashed."  
"Kyle. Marek is in the room with you!"

Katarn dodged the lightning bolt that nearly hit him. He saw Marek floating above him and their lightsabers were at the ready. Katarn swung but Marek pushed him back. He leaped onto the wall, then up to where Marek is. They were swinging their lightsabers. Katarn then kicked him to the engine and electrocuted it. Marek leaped towards him and was swinging like a maniac. Katarn dodged it.

* * *

Jaden knew she couldn't steer the ship away in time. Soon the New Republic will be damaged in the same way The Empire was damaged. She tried pulling the nose of the ship to miss the planet but it will do nothing.  
"Kyle. I'm sorry." She said  
She saw the flames of the Star Destroyer burning up on re-entry.

* * *

Katarn felt the flames heat up the room and they were fighting. Marek was leaping all over the ship. Soon Katarn lunged his sword out at the right time. Marek was stabbed through the side. The sound of re-entry was the only sound they could hear.  
"I've won." Marek said "You've lost."  
He felt gravity kick in again as he used the force to start up the whole engine.

* * *

The New Republic was called into action to shoot down the Star Destroyer. They were able to hit it as it was pulling up. A barely working message on the comm was trying to get through.  
"This is -"... "Stop the atta-"... "Everyone's dead!"  
It repeated as they were shot at. Sometimes a bit more of the message was decoded but it didn't stop it from hitting critical damage.  
"Listen to this! If we take one more hit the cities will have fire raining down on them! Do you want that?!" Jaden said on her comm.

* * *

Katarn was in the engineering. The fight with Marek, trying to get the engine's working and the gunfire was too much for him.  
"Jaden..." Katarn said "It was nothing but an honour to have you as my apprentice."  
"What's going on?" Jaden asked  
"I'm not going to make it." Katarn said  
"No! You must! I can't do this alone!" she said over her comm  
"Yes you can." Katarn said  
"Please!" Jaden said "You can't die!"  
"I wish that were the case." Katarn said "But it has to be like this."  
He saw in the distance his father, he reached out and grabbed his hand. Kyle Katarn is dead.


End file.
